


Changes

by RandomDragon_11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, High School, Knotting, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Other, Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragon_11/pseuds/RandomDragon_11
Summary: Andre didn't expect to present as anything at all, with his parents being unpresented themselves. He certainly didn't expect his life to change so drastically when he only presented as a beta.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting anywhere so be prepared for lots of technical issues. Other than that just check the tags and it gives you a pretty good description of what will be in here. This is going to be a chaptered work, which you'll probably see pretty soon as I don't have a lot else to do during isolation.

Chapter 1

Andre was walking out of the orchestra room after rehearsal, head down as he checked his phone to see if his mom was at the school to pick him up yet. As he reached the outside of the school he sighed. It looked like it would be a little while before he was picked up again, his mom had to go into work and his dad was driving his brother to soccer practice. It would only be around 30 minutes but after 20 the parking lot was fairly deserted.

Suddenly Andre bent over with a gasp as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. It didn't mitigate and seemed to grow more intense, spreading to his genital area as he groaned. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jean, a cellist from his orchestra that had recently presented as an alpha.

"Are you okay?" She said concern coating her voice. She got closer for a second then froze as she inhaled. "You need to come with me!" She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him toward her car.

"What?" He said most of his mind was still on the pain in his stomach, "What's going on?" He tried to wiggle out of her iron grip but he was soon laying across the backseat of her car clutching his stomach as the pain only grew, "I think I need to go to the hospital" He said starting to panic a little. 

"Don't worry" Jean responded, she handed him a bottle of water, "Drink all of that it'll help"

"With what?" He asked

"Your presentation" She replied nonchalantly, shocked he stopped asking questions and drank a couple sips from the bottle, his eyes started to grow heavy and the car around him began spinning, "Jea-" He started passing out before he could finish his question. 

~

When Andre woke up he noted groggily that he was on someone's bed. He also noted that his "rear end" was radiating with pain. The smell of omega and heat was heavy in the air. He sat up with a wince and registered that he wasn't alone in the bed, Jean was there along with two other girls from his school, Britney, a beta, and Abigail who was unpresented. They were all awake and now were all staring at him.

"What happened?"

Jean's brow furrowed, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head in confusion, "I only remember getting into your car"

Britney nodded, "The doctor said that it happens sometimes if you participate in a heat so soon after presenting"

Presenting right, he remembered Jean mentioned that, as he opened his mouth to ask more questions Jean launched into an explanation.

"You had started to present as a beta, I was taking you to one of the presentation centers when Britney called me. Abigail had presented as an omega and gone into heat" 

That must have been the heat smell he noticed. 

"We had been planning on bringing Abigail into our pack, and I placed a preliminary claim on her. When I heard she went into heat my instincts took over, I kinda forgot that you were back there." She gave him a smile.

"By the time we got back to the nest your presentation was over and in the end I accepted you into the pack as well." 

That would explain the soreness then 

"A doctor visited us after the heat and gave us the scent guards"

He looked down at his wrists startled to notice the guards now encircling them, as well as one around his neck, they had a blue beta sigil on them notifying everyone around him of his designation.

"How long has it been since I presented?" He suddenly asked worried about what his parents thought-as far as they knew he had just disappeared.

"It's been six days" Abigail said but quickly added, "But Britney's parents saw you come in and called the school to notify your parents. It would probably be a good idea to call them now though"

He nodded still dazed from the influx of information. He really hadn't expected to present at all, no one in his family had presented and traditionally children followed the way their parents presented. He definitely didn't expect to be a beta of a pack a couple days after he presented.

He accepted the phone Britney held out to him and dialed his mom's number. He would just have to see where this led him.

~ 

The conversation with his mother lasted much longer than he intended. She had a thousand questions about his presentation and about designations in general that he couldn’t answer. He knew even less than she did on the whole topic. 

He obviously knew that Alphas, betas, and omegas existed, and that there were subtypes within those that better explained the instincts that the person would have. Unfortunately he didn’t know any of them. 

He should probably ask the girls, no his pack, if any of them had one of these sub designations. As far as he understood everyone who presented had a heightened sense of smell that they used to detect the designations of those around them. The scent guards would prevent those around him from smelling it. He didn’t really know why some chose to wear them and why some didn’t. He also knew that there seemed to be a bunch of complex rules surrounding packs, and mates, and designations in general but he had never learned about them being part of an unpresented family. 

Throughout his conversation with his mother he stayed in bed as his packmates started to putter around the room getting started for the day. It seemed like they had been living together for at least a little bit and they all had clothes in this room. 

After posing a quick question to Jean he asked his mom to drop off some of his clothes. Jean said they could work on moving the rest of his stuff to the nest later. 

After he hung up the call he stared at the bed sheets unsettled and absent mindedly began arranging them, mind occupied. He didn’t notice what he was doing until Jean grabbed his hand, 

“You should be arranging the nest.” She said bluntly, “That’s the omega’s duty, it can cause problems in pack dynamics if you mess with it.” 

He dropped the bedding suddenly, a feeling of shame filling him, “I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about duties in a pack, or even designations in general” He confessed, “Everyone in my family is unpresented so I’ve never had the chance to learn about it.” 

He got out of bed and looked at the ground, not wanting to mess anything else up. 

Jean sighed and grabbed his arm again, “Come on let’s eat breakfast, then we’ll explain things to you” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I know it hasn't been long since I posted chapter 1 but I really don't have much else do it.

Chapter 2 

Andre settled at the table after a look from Jean when they entered. Abigail got to work making scrambled eggs and bacon. He had wanted to help with breakfast but he guessed that making food was another one of those things that omegas were supposed to do. This was so confusing! How was he supposed to know what to do? 

Nevertheless he decided it was better to wait until after breakfast like Jean had told him. Something told him disobeying his alpha wouldn’t be a good idea. Breakfast was over fairly quickly and once Abigail set down the dishes on the table, Jean scooped some onto everyone’s plate and they began eating. 

Breakfast was silent but Andre couldn’t help his hopeful glances in Jean’s direction, he really wanted to know more about this. After what seemed like forever, her dish was clean and she cleared her throat to begin talking. 

“I assume you know the basics about Alphas, betas, and omegas.” He nodded eagerly, Anything about subdesignations or instincts?” He shook his head, “Nothing about pack roles either then” He shook his head again. 

She leaned back with a sigh, “All right, so each designation has an over reaching set of instincts that can help with pack dynamics, alphas are the head of the pack and are naturally dominant, they have instincts to protect the pack, or the omega at all costs. Omegas are the caretakers of the pack, they take care of things like household duties and create the nest, they will carry and care for all children that the pack will have. Betas are a kind of in between, they will assist the alpha in taking care of the omega, and will do any household jobs the omegas designate for them. They will also bring in supplemental income for the pack. They come in more often when the omega is pregnant or is carrying for children, right now the betas in our pack.” She pointed to him and Britney, “Don’t have a lot of duties outside of helping me watch the omega when we are outside of the nest” 

He nodded in understanding, 

“The omega is not to be left alone when we are out of the nest. That includes at school. We’ve emailed the school and had them change our schedules so that one of us will always be in a class with Abigail”   
Andre frowned “I didn’t know that was a thing, one of my friends is an omega and she only has one class with her alpha. She also doesn’t wear scent guards” 

Jean nodded, “It’s because I’m an aggressive alpha.” At Andre’s confused expression she continued, “That’s one of the sub designations, there are Aggressive Alphas, true alphas, and gentle alphas, dominante betas, true betas, and gentle betas, dominant omegas, true omegas, and submissive omegas. When your designation is logged you take a test to see where on the spectrum of your designation you fall, I am an aggressive alpha meaning my instincts will be stronger and I’m more likely to strike out against perceived threats, I can’t tolerate not knowing that the omega is with someone from the pack or knowing that others can smell my pack members or being close to them. I also have more traditional expectations for my pack as a result. For betas the subdesignations lead them to have instincts that lean more towards alphas or omegas, Britney is a dominant beta meaning she will have instincts that are more alpha in nature, while you are a gentle beta and will have more omegan instincts. Abigail is a true omega.” 

He again nodded, that would explain the differences in how his friend acted. Hannah didn’t have almost any restrictions, and she only had an alpha in her pack. The part about being a more traditional pack scared him a bit, that meant that the rules would be stricter, the rules that he still didn’t really know very well. 

“What should I know for the pack roles, I don’t want to mess anything up” He asked 

“For betas it really only means what I described before, don’t mess with housework unless Abigail asks you specifically for help, and you should learn from there. Our instincts tell us a lot for interpersonal roles, in our pack you are technically below both me and Britney so any decisions should probably be run by us.” 

He nodded, “And where exactly are we right now, I know it’s Britney’s house but I haven’t seen her parents at all.”   
Britney nodded, “This is technically the mother and law suite, it’s like a mini house in my backyard. My parents won’t come in unless there’s an emergency.” 

~ 

A couple hours late his parents dropped off clothes. He started to move in to hug his mom but Jean growled unexpectedly from behind him, and he jumped.

“Guess we can’t do that.” He said sheepishly. “We’ll come by soon to pick up the rest of my stuff, and I’ll text you updates” His mom nodded and waved, retreating with tears in her eyes. As he closed the door he sniffled a bit, tears filling his eyes as well. 

When he turned the round Jean was there, in his face, 

“You can’t get close to her” She said, “Or I may attack her, my instincts tell me anyone touching my pack is a threat.” 

He nodded chin wobbling, “ I un-understand” 

She sighed in exasperation, “I may just send Britney to get your stuff if you can’t control yourself.”   
“NO!” He nearly screamed, “I can do it I promise” 

Jean let out a low growl, “You don’t talk to your alpha that way.” 

He shook, suddenly filled with trepidation and shame for displeasing his alpha, “I’m sorry” He turned his head to the side exposing the side of his neck, “I’ll do better, I promise” 

Jean sniffed his neck before backing off with a huff, 

“If you mess up again I can’t let you out, it’d be do dangerous with my instincts” Jean said warningly and Andre’s face fell, 

“But we can reassess tomorrow, if nothing else happens you might be able to go” 

He nodded eagerly promising himself that he wouldn’t mess up again. 

~ 

The rest of the day was spent just lying around the house, Andre thought that if he didn’t really do anything today or tomorrow then there wouldn’t be any way for him to mess up. When he saw Abigail cleaning up lunch, and then dinner he itched to help but stopped himself, reminding himself that Jean said she had to explicitly ask him for help. 

He was happy with himself doing so good and not breaking any of the pack dynamics, until bedtime. They had all entered the bedroom at the same time and were all getting into pajamas, brushing their teeth, while Abigail arranged the blankets on the bed. Andre got the itch to help again but pushed it away determined to see his family tomorrow. He guessed that’s what Jean had meant when she said that his instincts were more omegan. 

When they got into bed Britney turned to Jean and they both started kissing, causing Andre to turn red realizing what was about to happen. He knew that packs often had sex with each other and that realistically they had all already had sex with each other, that he just couldn’t remember it, but it seemed weird as he didn’t really know them all too well. 

Abigail voiced her opinion loudly when Jean tried to include her in their fun, “I’m tired from my heat still, but it would probably be good for you to claim Andre again, you know if he’s getting his stuff tomorrow.” 

Andre stiffened as Jean turned to him, “That is true, our pack bond is so new, claiming you again would help me.” 

“I don’t know” He said nervously, 

“It’s ok if you don’t” She continued, “But it’s probably your best shot of collecting your stuff tomorrow.” 

At the reminder of his family he nodded slowly, it wasn’t like this would be his first time. “I don’t really remember doing it during the heat” He said, 

“That’s ok” Jean replied, “I’ll do most of the work. Take off your pants” 

Andre removed his pants and took off the covers while Jean did the same exposing her genitals, they looked like a normal females at first but if you examined them closely you could quickly see the difference especially in her aroused state, from the vagina canal a penis protruded, almost halfway out at this point. It was fairly long and thick and Andre remembered the soreness he had felt that morning. 

At Jean’s command he wiggled in between her and briney his back facing to Jean as she began prodding him with the thick length, searching for an opening, 

“Wait!” he said starting to panic “Don’t I need to prepare-” He was silenced as Britney grabbed his cock pumping it, “Don’t worry about that” She cooed and lined it up to her own hole causing him to gasp. 

Then with a push Jean entered him, he panted as a burning sensation pierced his hole, Jean quickly bottomed out as he moaned in pain. His cock softened inside Britney as Jean began to thrust quickly panting in his ear. 

Britney too began to thrust and the sensation of pleasure quickly one out, he came embarrassingly quickly while Britney clenched around him, in the throes of orgasm herself. Jean carried on and the experience became more painful without the stimulation from the front. Finally Jean pulled him close and came with a grunt. She pulled out seconds later, preventing a knot from forming. 

Andre turned around, and drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. There was a bit longer of a pause before posting than I meant to leave. My classes started again online and I kinda had to adjust to that for a bit. Now I'm back to writing though so you can expect the next chapter to be up fairly quickly.

Chapter 3 

Andre woke up the next day in a very same manner as the first, noticing primarily the fact that there were more than just him in the bed, and next noticing the soreness in his backside. This time he noticed with some revulsion a wet sensation as well. 

This morning was more active than yesterdays with some light chatter between the girls, mostly about school, when they would return (Probably on Monday, three days from now), what they had missed, including gossip. 

Andre found himself glancing at Jean hopefully throughout breakfast, waiting for her to approve the outing to his house. But she never even gave him a second glance, some part of him felt indignant that he wasn’t getting enough attention from Jean, but he quickly shook himself out of that feeling. He really didn’t know her that well, and even if he did, they were living with two other people. It made sense that he wasn’t getting a large portion of Jean’s attention. 

~

Around eleven, when Andre was watching some random show with Abigail, Jean entered the room holding her car keys. 

“Text your parents, it’s time to go” She said and started walking toward the door. 

Andre threw on his shoes and ran after her beaming, he was so excited to see his family again. He texted them in the car as Jean drove, and gave them a small warning about her instincts, he told them they probably shouldn’t get too close. 

When they pulled up to his house Jean turned to him, 

“Don’t try to touch them” She said seriously, 

“I know” He said, 

“I’ll probably hold onto you the whole time, just to help things more” She continued 

He frowned, “Hold onto me?” 

“Just onto your arm or shoulder, I won’t need to do it every time we’re in public but since you’ve just joined the pack and will be interacting with what I see as your old pack….” She trailed off as he nodded quickly opening his door. 

“Whatever works!” He said before she could go back on anything. 

They walked up the front steps awkwardly, Jean clutching his arm. Some part of him positively purred at being in such close contact with the alpha but Andre ignored it in embarrassment. She was only touching his arm!

His mom was crying when he opened the door, and his brother and sister were there. 

He waved awkwardly, “Hi” 

“We missed you so much,” His mom said, still crying. His sister didn’t look that far away from tears herself so he gestured to Jean hoping to lighten the mood, 

“Well, um, this is Jean, she’s my alpha. One of my three pack mates”

His mom smiled, “Nice to meet you Jean dear, I hope to meet the rest of your pack soon” 

“You will Mom, just remember what I said, we need to to settle more” He repeated the same sentiment he had already told her a dozen times over text 

His dad interrupted, “Why don’t we go and pack up your stuff” 

He nodded and they all squeezed into his bedroom. His dad brought out a couple of boxes and over the course of an hour he and Jean packed up all his clothes, and other essentials. He couldn’t take everything from his room, they didn’t have unlimited space in the nest. Jean reminded him of his promise of only essential items when he moved towards things like notebooks or childhood trinkets, with a squeeze to his arm that was only a little too hard. 

He was allowed to take one blanket from his bed to add to the nest but she had already told him that too much of his stuff in the bed would bother Abigail. He knew that the other stuff wouldn’t disappear and that he could come and take more later but he still had the urge to just pack up every single item in his room and take it with him, simply because it was his and it was familiar, unlike where he was currently staying. 

Nevertheless, when he finished packing up he listened to his alpha when she nudged him towards the door. And then they left, his mom still shedding tears, and his sister joining, declining offers of lunch in order to get back to the nest. 

Andre left Jean to load boxes into the car, instead throwing himself into the passenger's seat composer falling as tears streamed down his face. Jean drove them home, silent the whole time, giving him the occasional soothing glace, putting her hand on his arm soothingly. This time it felt less comforting. 

~ 

When they got home Andre added his clothes to the closet and to the drawers. He put his backpack in the living room, next to the coffee table. He handed his blanket to Abigail to add to the nest after prodding from Jean. She smiled brightly as she took it from him and hurried to the bedroom to add it to the nest while he watched, a large feeling of loss filling his chest. 

Putting his stuff in this house felt so final, and at the same time so wrong. All of this was moving so quickly, it felt like he barely had any time to breathe since he woke up that first day and realized that his life had changed. 

Now he was living with three girls that he barely knew, and he was basically married to them (they would need to get married soon). His plans for his life were crashing down around him. 

In a daze Andre drifted back to the living room, he stared at his backpack for a second before deciding that he should at least do some homework, he would be behind after missing the past few days. 

~

As it turns out they were able to rearrange their schedules by Monday, as well as inform all the teachers of the change, and of Jean’s status as an aggressive alpha. There were certain accommodations that they qualified for, such as time off during Abigail’s heat, and as Jean was more protective they were allowed some leeway in her reactions to their classmates. Abigail would also not have any homework as she was expected to do more work for the pack after school. 

Andre’s schedule had been arranged so that he had one of his packmates in all of his classes. He already had some classes with all of them, those weren’t changed but in the end he had been moved to a different class. The only class that he was completely taken out of was environmental sciences, it wasn’t technically an essential class as he already had a science class but he chose to take an extra this year. He had been moved into Abigail’s yearbook class instead. 

So on Sunday night at dinner they had a discussion about how school would go the next day. They would try their best not to touch anyone. They would listen to Jean, and Britney and not upset any instincts (That part made Andre nervous, he still wasn’t sure how to do that). Lastly Jean would need to scent mark each of them at the beginning of the day tomorrow. They wouldn’t need to do  _ that  _ type of scent marking since their pack bond had settled down a little bit since Andre went to get his stuff from his parent’s house. They would wear the scent guards anyway still. 

Andre still hadn’t taken off his scent guards since he woke up after Abigail’s heat. He asked Jean if he could take them off, they had started to itch a little earlier in the day and he wanted to clean them off. She told him that his type wasn't designed to come off until he needed new ones. 

~

The next morning Jean woke them all up promptly at 6:00 am since the school day started at 7:30 and they were supposed to get to the school a little early. Abigail dressed quickly in a simple dress and tied her long blonde hair up in a messy bun before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jean jumped into the shower while Britney set about brushing and curling her hair at the sink. Andre was able to dress fairly quickly and wandered awkwardly into the kitchen where Abigail was making pancakes. 

In the last couple days Jean had woken him up after everyone else, right before food was ready so he didn’t really know what to do while he waited. He settled for just sitting at the table and pulling out his phone, checking his notifications. He told his friends he would be coming back to school today and gave some of them his schedule, promising to meet up with his friend Riley during lunch, she wanted to know all the details and had low key freaked out when he didn’t respond to her texts for a few days during Abigail’s heat. .

As he observed Abigail buzzed around the kitchen happily humming. While he promised himself he would follow pack dynamics, he had wondered why Abigail had to do so many things for them while they didn’t even have jobs right now. She seemed happy enough to make breakfast, and do the other chores though. 

A ugly feeling was rising in the bottom of his stomach as he watched her though. A part of him was screaming that she was doing something wrong, that she shouldn't be in there cooking breakfast but he pushed it down yet again. He kept on having this reaction around Abigail. How did he even belong in the pack if he couldn't even control these feelings? 

Soon Jean and Britney joined them in the kitchen and breakfast was eaten fairly quickly. They then collected their bags and headed to the door. Jean stopped them at the door and carefully nudged them under their chins, marking the pack with her scent. 

They then piled into Jean’s car, Andre waited for the rest to get in first lingering behind a bit, unsure who to sit beside. He didn’t know any of them really. He ended up in the back seat with Britney, who was on her phone, dark curtain of hair preventing him from seeing her face or the screen. Jean turned up the music as the car filled with silence, and the sound of Queen filled the car for the ten minute ride to school. 

As soon as they got out of the car in the school parking lot Andre could feel eyes following them. He blushed a bright scarlet and walked a little closer to Jean, wishing to cuddle up to her and hide from the people that surrounded them more and more as they entered the school. 

He instead walked beside Britney, and Abigail took the space beside Jean holding her hand. They walked to the library and met up with Jean, Britney, and Abigail’s friends. Andre realized dully that they all were in the same friend circle. He watched from behind Britney as they interacted and how they were congratulated on the pack. He didn’t miss the small glances in his direction though. Finally someone spoke up about it, Jack, or was it John from his Physics class pointed at him while directing his question at Jean, 

“I knew that you were planning on bonding with Abigail, and Britney, but how’d he end up in the mix” He said bluntly

I blushed as the rest of the group's attention turned to me. 

Jean chuckled as she glanced back at me with a smile, 

“It was a bit of an accident.” She said dismissively, “Andre started presenting as a beta and I meant to take him to a presentation center but then Abigail went into heat, and well, what’s done is done” 

The group nodded in acceptance of the answer but as Andre stood, still behind Britney, and for the most part not included in the following conversation he was struck with how much of an accident he was in this pack. They never meant for him to join really, and now he was messing up pack dynamics. 

The thought followed him like a black cloud for the rest of the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. I'm not making an exact schedule for updates, but it will be pretty frequent. Probably once a week at the least. I'm really excited to get further into the plot. I have a lot of plans for this story.

Chapter 4 

Andre was quiet for the whole morning, observing as his packmates took charge. As Jean and Britney were higher up in the pack hierarchy than he was, they were the ones that spoke to the teachers, and really made all the decisions for his first and second period of the day. Apparently Jean and Britney had preplanned a spot to meet after classes so they could collect the other packmate. After he went to Spanish with Jean the first period they met in front of the lunchroom and he went to History with Britney. After History with Britney he had that yearbook class with Abigail that had replaced his environmental sciences class. Britney told him that he had to meet them in the same spot in front of the library right after class. 

During his class with her he felt fairly ignored, both she and Jean always guided him over to sit with their friends while he gave apologetic glances to his friends across the room. Jean had at least glanced at him, or included him in some conversation. Britney didn’t even look at him once they sat down, turning completely around to face her friend, Maggy, instead. 

Riley was in that class so he had sent her a text explaining why he couldn’t sit with her when Britney turned around abruptly and snatched the phone out of his hand, reading the text before he could send it. After he sent the text she took his phone from him, telling him quietly that he shouldn’t have that much contact with nonpack members without our alpha knowing. 

The idea of his phone being taken from him again only seemed to increase the black cloud hanging over Andre, his phone was the one connection he had with his friends, and his family now that he couldn’t really interact with them in person. Maybe he’d ask to sit with Riley at lunch, as a sort of compromise. 

She gave his phone back when they met with Abigail the next passing period but reminded him that he should only use it if they got into trouble. She whispered with Jean as they walked away and Andre guessed that his access to his phone would be limited after this. 

As he and Abigail walked away, Abigail seemed to snuggle up against his side, looping her arm in like he had seen her do with Britney and Jean. He realized blatantly that he was technically the most dominant pack member present right now, and that he would be expected to protect the pack omega, Abigail. He supposed he should have more instincts about this, maybe the urge to guide her through the crowd towards class, like she was doing for him right now, or maybe he should take charge and start a conversation? He really didn’t know what to do. He was such a horrible beta. 

Oblivious to his inner conflict Abigail led him into the yearbook classroom and they sat down at an empty table. Abigail gave him a bright smile as she set her backpack down. 

“I’ll just go get the cameras then we can go” She said 

“Cameras?” He repeated dumbly 

She giggled, “We’re in charge of taking pictures of the school, and of activities for the yearbook. I’ll teach you how to use the camera today in the hallway, sometimes we can get really good pictures.” 

Abigail went and got two large cameras with straps that went around both of their necks. They then went out into the hallway, Abigail holding his arm in the same way. She showed him how to use the camera fairly quickly, at least in the sense of taking basic pictures. They then wandered the halls taking pictures of random hallways as Abigail filled with space with commentary about her day. 

Andre found he didn’t mind it as much as he expected. It was actually kind of nice spending the time with Abigail. Maybe this is what a beta is supposed to feel? 

~ 

After yearbook with Abigail the whole pack had English together, and Andre had to turn his phone in to Jean again. As he saw Jean his resolve to ask to sit with Riley at lunch withered. She was very intimidating. Lunch came right after 4th period and the whole pack went to the lunchroom together. 

They bought lunch and sat at the table. Andre felt ignored yet again. When he had Spanish one on one with Jean she had tried to include him a little but now she was concentrating all her attention on Abigail, Britney of course made no attempt to talk to him. They had even forgotten him when they bought lunch, rushing off to a table while he was still paying for his food. 

A deep ach had settled in his chest as he ate his soggy school pizza and tried not to look so miserable. That is until his attention was drawn by someone yelling his name. Riley! 

His head shot up and he made eye contact with the blonde. He smiled as she rushed over, but Jean had also taken notice. 

“Who’s that?” She said with a frown 

“My friend Riley, she wanted to sit with me at lunch, she’s probably worried cause I didn’t text her back.” Andre said quickly. 

Jean glowered at him, “I hadn’t realized you were contacting others outside the pack on your phone. We can talk about it more once we get home.”   
Riley reached the table at this point, a rush of words leaving her mouth, as she moved forward as if to hug him. 

“Adrian! I misse-” Jean shot up from her spot with a growl, physically preventing Riley from coming any closer, 

“Sorry” Andre said standing up as well, “Riley, this is Jean my alpha, um, hugs are probably not the best idea right now.” 

“..right.” Riley said, moving to the empty seat on Andre’s right and sitting down. “I still have so much to tell you. You should have texted me back, it would have made it so much easier to find you. Anyway so today in physics..” 

Andre smiled as Riley’s commentary brought him back to the swing of things. He quickly fell into the conversation as if it was a normal day and was glad when Riley got the hint and steered clear of anything related to his pack or packmates. 

Lunch was over too soon. Afterward Andre was swept up into the same pattern of classes with his packmates, phone relinquished for the rest of the day, and hard conversation promised for this evening. He wasn’t looking forward to returning to the nest, even as he became more overwhelmed with home much his life had changed. 

Before he knew it the final bell had rung and he was being ushered into Jean’s car. Jean’s mood hadn’t improved since his conversation with Riley over lunch. She was glowering at him through the rear view mirror on the way back to the nest. Andre shrank down in his seat, stomach turning with the idea that he had upset his alpha. 

As soon as they were in the house Jean took his arm, pulling him roughly into the living room, and pushing him down onto the couch as she began pacing. Britney stood in the corner of the room while Abigail left, probably going to the kitchen. 

“You shouldn’t have been texting those from outside the pack.” She said sternly, waving her arms. 

“You all knew I had my phone the whole week end” He pointed out indignantly 

Jean sighed in frustration, “I didn’t realize what you were doing.” She ran a hand through her hair, “I can’t let this continue. I’m going to have to take away your phone for the time being” 

Andre looked up hurriedly, “No!” He shouted quickly, he cleared his throat as Britney gave him a look, “I mean I need my phone to text my parents, and I still need some way to talk to my friends.” 

Jean growled, “Your friend Riley?” 

Andre nodded hesitantly 

“You can’t talk to her anymore”  
“What!” Andre shouted voice rising “You can’t do that” 

Britney stepped in placing a mollifying hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Maybe he can still talk to her, provided you are there with him.”   
Andre nodded giving Britney a grateful look, “And my parents?” 

Jean sighed, “You can call them using this phone, but no texting, and me or Britney will keep it when you aren’t using it.” 

Andre nodded, pushing down his protests of the unfairness of the situation, the rest of them got a phone, why couldn’t he? 

Jean sensed his tension and sat down beside him on the couch nuzzling his neck, 

“I’m sorry” She murmured, “As an aggressive alpha my instincts are stronger than most. Abigail and Britney were prepared for what to expect before they joined but you were thrown into it.” 

Andre relaxed as Jean nuzzled his neck, “I’m sorry too” He sighed looking down at his hands, “I just didn't realize that it would be a problem.” 

They both grew silent, Andre relaxing into Jean’s hold. She gave his neck a final sniff and then leaned up kissing him firmly. Something inside of Andre purred with the attention he received, he kissed her back and they were soon making out on the small coach, Andre lying back as Jean covered his smaller body with her larger one. 

They both looked up as they heard footsteps, Abigail entered the room, tears on her face, “I’m sorry to bother you” She said sniffling. 

Jean shot up and took Abigail into her arms, “What’s wrong honey,” She said trying to comfort the crying omega. 

“I don’t want to make a fuss” Abigail replied, leaning into the alpha’s hold. 

“Say what you need” Jean replied as Andre sat up looking at Abigail with worry, 

“It’s just, I’m sorry I’m so needy, I just am feeling so out of sorts” She sniffled again and pressed her face into Jean’s shoulder, “I just feel like I’m not being accepted into the pack.” 

Jean stroked her back comfortingly, “I’m sorry Abigail. I should have realized. Omegas need more reasurances and contact from the pack especially during the first couple weeks after bonding.” Abigail nodded as the flow of her tears stopped. 

“How about you and me go reaffirm the bond in the nest.” Jean suggested and Abigail blushed, “Alright” she replied quietly and the two girls left the room. Leaving Andre sitting on the couch and processing what had happened in the past hour. 

He didn’t have access to his phone anymore, except for calls to his parents. He could still meet with Riley, but just couldn’t text her. He and Jean had kissed, really kissed, and that seemed to make everything a bit better. But then Abigail came in and oh, she was feeling left out. Was that because Jean was spending time worrying about what he had been doing? He had messed up again he just knew it. 

He promised himself that he would be better at this, and stop messing up the pack dynamics. With that purpose in mind he got up and went to find Britney, he knew that they were different types of betas but he hoped that maybe she could tell him how to do this better. 

~ 

Talking with Britney had been a bit of a rollercoaster, he had hovered at the door for a good couple minutes debating about approaching the girl who didn’t seem to like him very much already before taking the plunge and walking in to find Britney absent from the kitchen. He knew that she wasn’t in the living room, the kitchen was empty, that left only the bedroom and conjoined bathroom. 

He walked over to the door, and listened hard for a couple seconds. Discovering very quickly that the three of them were in fact having sex. He tried not to be too put out about it. Again while they had had sex before they didn’t really know each other. And he was why Abigail was feeling upset. He walked back to the living room deep in thought. He scanned the bookshelf trying to keep his mind occupied, when he spotted a book. 

“Your new instincts. A guide for newly presented betas” He muttered as he read the title. That should work! He wouldn’t have to talk with Britney after all! He grabbed the book and sat back down on the couch, and started reading, promising himself that he would learn enough to not mess up so badly again. 

~ 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yep this is finally a new chapter. I disappeared for a little bit I know. I had problems getting access to a computer.

Chapter 5 The rest of the pack were in the bedroom for at least another hour, giving Andre the time to finish the first couple chapters of the book while ignoring the distressed pangs coming from his chest. It was stupid how hurt a part of him was just because the rest of the pack was doing it without him. It makes sense that they would, they all knew each other before and Abigail had gotten upset because of him. ~ Once everyone else emerged and joined Andre in the living room to collect their backpacks the feeling in his stomach still didn’t go away. He tried to distract himself, thinking about the new information he learned about betas, mostly about their biology. Betas unlike Alphas or Omegas didn’t have any dramatic changes to their reproductive systems. They were almost identical to the unpresented in that way except in the subject of fertility. Female betas were much less likely to get pregnant and male betas were much less likely to impregnate someone if they were part of a pack with omegas and alphas. Pack hormones interact with their reproductive systems, making sure the omega will get pregnant instead. This developed because when betas got pregnant it was usually a difficult pregnancy, and the chance of miscarriage was greatly elevated. Omegas on the other hand had notoriously easy pregnancies and they almost never miscarried unless the omega was gravely ill or injured. Unfortunately the thought that Abigail would get pregnant first in their pack only increased the discomfort in his stomach making him slightly nauseous. He realized he didn’t know if the pack wanted to get pregnant now. Some packs get pregnant as soon as possible and he couldn’t remember if they used protection during her heat. The thought of carrying for a child filled his heart with joy but he yet again had to shake that thought from his head. That was not the place of the beta in the pack. He would be expected to get a job, maybe go to college first, to help support his pack. The omega would stay home and care for any pups. ~ The rest of the month proceeded in a very similar manner. Andre was ignored for the most part at school, or even at home as well. Jean did take the occasional interest in him but Abigail always seemed to appear quickly and divert her. He also wasn’t allowed to talk to Riley, and his phone had been taken away for the time being, he was allowed to call his parents once a week but it was fleeting, and with Jean or Britney standing over his shoulder making sure he didn’t hang up and call Riley, he wasn’t able to talk about what he really wanted to. Andre made quick work of the rest of the guide for betas and tried to mold his behavior so he would fit in with the rest of the pack, and ultimately stop causing problems. Beta’s role in the pack was essentially supportive, he really just had to stay out of the way, and support the alpha and omega when they asked for it. It was so hard for him though, every day he itched to help around the house, and he itched to speak up, to vye for Jean’s attention. He pushed those thoughts down just as violently, especially since in his reading he had discovered how omegas were impacted when they didn’t get what they needed from their pack. Omegas could go into real physical distress if their needs are not fulfilled by their pack. If they don’t receive the attention and reassurance they need from the alpha then they can get symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, weakness, and dizziness, as their instincts make them more helpless in an effort to attract sympathy from the alpha. While those symptoms can be dangerous in and of themselves, if it goes past a certain point the omega will instinctively register themselves as abandoned and they will experience a dry heat. Unlike a regular heat where the omega is well, in heat, in a dry heat the omega is in extreme pain, and it is usually treated as a medical emergency where the omega risks dehydration, and death. Dry Heats are often used to charge packs with omega abuse. With this in mind, Andre vowed to make Abigail feel as wanted and supported as possible, and to stay out of her way entirely in subjects such as the nest. While he knew it was important to the pack there wasn’t anything about it in the book for betas, he assumed that there was more information about it in more omega directed books. In his efforts to let Abigail do what she wants he had spent more time with Britney. Britney was his only real standard for how a beta should act but she was a dominant beta unlike him. She seemed to always know what to do and readily offered him advice as well. She often put her hand on his arm in public and guided him around with the pack. It comforted him in a way and gave her the opportunity she needed to squeeze his arm if he did something he wasn’t supposed to, such as get too close to a non pack member. ~ Andre should have known the easy routine they fell into wouldn’t last. Andre still hadn’t been given his phone back but he had managed to avoid any big upsets within the pack. He didn’t feel well though, most days he was nauseous after eating and any interaction with Abigail left him feeling even more miserable. He had hidden most of this from the rest of the pack but Britney at the very least had noticed him eating less about a week ago. ~ Andre had been picking at the pasta on his plate, only he and Britney were at the table, Abigail and Jean had gone out to the grocery store and left them to eat leftovers for lunch. Andre was startled out of his thoughts by Britney’s voice. “Are you finally deciding to eat like a beta then?” She said in a mocking tone as Andre looked at her in confusion, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that you’ve gained weight, you’re really a bit chubby for a beta.” This time Andre looked down in shame as tears prickled in his eyes. Britney was right he had gained ten or fifteen pounds since he presented but he had just chalked it up to stress. Betas and the unpresented were similar in how they weighed while omegas naturally weighed a bit more to store energy for heats and pregnancy. Since then he ate less. ~ They were approaching the three month mark since Andre and Abigail had presented which meant that Abigail was due to go into heat soon. This caused Jean to be even more on edge than usual. She had been growling at him near constantly this whole week for as much as standing a step or two far away from her. Andre had pledged to be on his best behavior until this whole heat was over. Right now Abigail was setting plates down on the table for dinner and Andre was feeling the horribly confusing duality of being hungry and nauseous at the same time. He settled for simply putting the smallest piece of casserole on his plate and taking small bites in an effort to get something in his stomach. Not too much though he reminded himself after a few bites. He really did need to watch his weight. His stomach gave an angry lurch and he turned to Jean, “May I be excused to the bathroom?” He said trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. She nodded without looking up and he got up quickly. Unfortunately he forgot that he had been having dizzy spells recently, and he promptly fell to the floor, black spots dancing in his vision as the voices of his pack as they crowded around him sounded muffled. His vision faded in and out until he registered being held and surrounded by Jean’s worried scent. He breathed deeply and looked up to see his pack mates giving him a mix of worried and annoyed looks. Abigail noticed him regaining consciousness and peevishly grabbed him arm, lifting him out of Jean’s lap and onto the floor so she could take his place. He blinked at the change in position for a second and watched as his packmates continued to stare at him as he sat up slowly, mindful of the dizziness still spinning in his head. “What was that?” Britney snapped as she looked down at him, still standing. Andre looked down and shrugged, chewing his lip nervously. When he didn’t answer Jean grabbed his shoulder, shaking him slightly, “Have you been feeling sick lately?” She said anger in her rising voice. Andre gave a tentative nod and she growled, nails digging into his arm, “God Andre! You can’t hide this stuff from us.” Andre let out a small whine at her tightening grip but stayed still as Jean continued ranting, “People will think we abuse you or something if you pass out in public.” Andre cleared his throat and found his voice, ,”I, um, well, it’s only been happening for a day or so, and I thought it was just a virus. I didn’t want to bother you with Abigail’s heat coming up.” He left out the part that he thought they wouldn’t care as Jean finally released his arm. Abigail looked smug at the last part and Andre had to push down a rising feeling of anger. It was okay for her to be happy that he had prioritised her. That’s what packs were supposed to do, take care of the omega. Jean however still looked angry. “Abigail’s heat is exactly why you should have told us. A virus like this could trigger a dry heat, do you know how dangerous that is?” She let out another low growl and Andre felt tears spilling out of his eyes at the sense that he had let his pack down. “Do you think you can stand up?” Jean said gruffly, and Andre nodded standing slowly to keep the worst of the dizziness at bay. “You’ll sleep on the couch tonight and stay home from school tomorrow. We don’t want Abigail getting sick.” ~ 


End file.
